


Rogue Celebrations

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CC Secret Santa 2020, Captain Canary, F/M, Found Family, Sara's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: After spending most of shore leave celebrating Christmas with family & friends; the Rogue's decide to shift focus to another important December event. AKA Leonard isn't the only one who loves Sara and thinks her Birthday should get time in the spotlight.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: CaptainCanary2020SecretSanta





	Rogue Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personinthepalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personinthepalace/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Personinthepalace!   
> This is my entry for the 2020 Captain Canary Secret Santa.  
> Many thanks to Sinuzaki for beta reading this!
> 
> Set in an AU where Leonard comes back after the Oculus.

* * *

“Thank you,” Sara tucks into Leonard’s side as they walk. “ I know walking to look at lights isn’t really your thing.”

He shrugs, “Maybe not, but I think it’s the first date we’ve had uninterrupted in some time.”

Sara laughs, giving the hand around hers a gentle squeeze. “The quiet has been nice…if a bit strange.” She shakes her head. “I’m so accustomed to the sounds of the ship, it always takes most of shore leave to adjust back to the sounds of life in the city.”

He hums his agreement. “Speaking of shore leave, Lisa will probably be at the house when we return. She wants to see us before we take off again.”

“Good!” Sara brightens, “We didn’t get to catch up much at Barry’s Christmas party.”

“He’s lucky we showed up at all,” Leonard adds.

“Come on, you love being invited to Team Flash events.” She bumps his shoulder, “You have a soft spot for _Scarlet_ and his team.” She teases.

Leonard scoffs, but she sees the slight upturn of his lips. “I owe Barry for pushing me in the right direction.” He looks down at her, “the path to Hunter, and more importantly, to you.” He shakes his head, “But I wouldn’t go as far as saying I _like_ him.”

She hums in disbelief, but before she can reply they’ve reached the condo. Sara releases his hand so he can retrieve the keys to open the door. Once inside, they shed their extra layers. Sara notices not only Lisa’s boots & coat, but Mick’s as well. She smiles, hanging her scarf, “Honey, we’re home!”

“Took you long enough,” comes Mick’s gruff response as he steps into view. “We were about to eat without you.” He inclines his head in greeting to the pair, while Lisa comes up to give them each a hug.

Lisa smiles, “We brought food from Saints & Sinners, hopefully not too disappointing.”

Sara laughs, “Actually, a burger & fries sounds amazing.”

Dinner is spent swapping stories about the holidays and any other recent adventures. Mick had spent most of the week with his new family, while Lisa was with Cisco's. Sara & Leonard had split their time visiting friends & family in both Star & Central. They talk about plans for the new year, and the things they wanted to accomplish during it. They talk until there is nothing on the table but Styrofoam containers & empty beer bottles.

“Lenny, help me start cocoa?” Lisa looks over at her brother, who nods and follows her into the kitchen. While they start that, Sara and Mick clear away the empty containers from the table. She’s about to ask if she can help in the kitchen when Lisa returns with a cake in hand. A candle is lit in the center, Lisa grinning as she begins to sing. Mick joins in, Leonard doing the same as he pulls a chair out for Sara to sit once more.

Lisa sets the cake before her, Sara blowing out the candles as soon as the singing ends. Leonard goes to the kitchen for plates & a knife while Mick fetches a couple of gifts from somewhere nearby. Sara takes the offered knife, looking between the three. “You guys didn’t have to do this.”

“We know,” Lisa grabs a plate, holding it while Sara places a slice of cake in the center. "But we wanted to do something to celebrate you.” She grins, “After all, you’re the best thing that’s happened to the Rogue’s since Lenny brought Mick home from Juvie.”

“She’s right!” Mick agrees, “Legends would have split ages ago without you as Captain.”

Leonard hums in agreement, settling into the chair next to her. Lisa pushes the gifts across the table, giving Sara an expectant look. Sara raises a brow in return, motioning to her own slice of cake. “Don’t I get to eat my dessert first?”

Lisa fakes thoughtfulness before shaking her head. “Nope.”

Sara rolls her eyes, but after another bite of cake, she grabs the rectangular box. Unwrapping it she finds a book, Mick's name in the bottom corner and _‘Legends Never Die’_ embossed on the front. She looks up at Mick curiously, earning a little shrug.

“First book I started- ain’t gonna publish it, but wanted you to have it.” He gives her a small smile, “It’s ‘bout you,” he motions to Len, “an’ him.”

She smiles, running her finger over the lettering. “Thank you, Mick. I can’t wait to read it,” she grins over at Len, who just smiles in return.

The gift from Lisa is smaller, and once the box is open Sara pulls out the tiny metal cylinder. It has what looks like a button on the top. Sara gives Lisa a suspicious look, and Lisa just laughs. “I promise it’s not full of glitter or anything.” She motions behind Sara, “but you should probably stand up first.”

Sara pushes away from the table, holding it before her and pressing the button. Both ends of the cylinder open, and suddenly she's holding a full-sized Bo staff in her hand. Sara lights up, giving it a few quick test moves before turning back to Lisa. "I love it!"

Lisa is grinning just as brightly in return. “It’s probably not as sturdy as the one you usually carry, but I figured it would be easier to conceal when you came around for a visit.”

“It’s perfect,” she fiddles with it until it allows her to close it once more. “Thank you, Lis.”

Leonard rises, smiling at the pair, and then motions to the kitchen. "Cocoa should be ready."

“Movie night?” Sara asks, looking at the other two with a tilt of her head.

**xxXxx**

The four spend the remainder of the evening in the living room watching various movies while drinking Leonard’s cocoa & eating the remainder of the small cake. Mick takes his leave somewhere near midnight, while Lisa states she will be sleeping in the guest room about an hour later.

Sara and Leonard make their way to the master bedroom, tired but not quite ready for sleep. Sara’s just changed into sleepwear when she turns to find Leonard holding a thin wrapped box between them. “Happy Birthday, Sara.”

“Len,” she takes the box, moving toward the bed. “You already gave me a gift.”

“Consider this the second half.” He settles next to her, watching as she opens it. Inside is a necklace, tiny jagged metal pieces leading to a swirling blue gem at the center.

“Is this?” she looks up at him, brow furrowed.

“Pieces from the Oculus, yes.” He motions to the center, “though the gem is something Gideon created to mimic the wellspring, not actually part of it.” He leans closer, pressing a soft kiss to her crown, “a reminder that not even destiny can stop me from always coming back to you.”

“Len,” her voice wavers, turning to face him with tears in her eyes. Instead of trying to find words, she simply leans up to kiss him, which he happily returns. When they pull away she keeps her forehead pressed to his. “Thank you.”

“You know, Lisa was right.” He smiles, one hand coming up to cup her face. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time.”

Sara smiles, bumping his nose with hers. “I love you too, Len.” He kisses her again, and she allows herself to melt into his warmth, heart singing contently in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it dear! I tried to include all of your prompts, while also including Found Family since I know you enjoy it!


End file.
